halofandomcom-20200222-history
Usze Taham
|image= |homeworld= Sanghelios |birth= |death= |species=Sangheili |gender=male |height=8'6 |weapons= *Type-51 Carbine (starting weapon) *Plasma Rifle (starting weapon) *Beam Rifle (starting wepon) *Any weapon picked up in campaign |equipment=Elite Personal Energy Shield, Flashlight |vehicles= All Drivable Vehicles Pelican |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era=*9th Age of Reclamation *Covenant Civil War *Great Schism |types= |notable= |affiliation=Covenant, later Covenant Separatists |hideb=true }} Usze ‘Taham is an Sangheili (Elite) assigned to the Fleet Security of the Fleet of Retribution‘s Special Warfare Group.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack Background Although Usze 'Taham was born into a respected merchant family in the state of Taham, he was fathered by Toha 'Sumai, one of the prominent sword-fighters of this age, meaning that Toha mated with Usze's mother, a privilege granted by being a Swordsman and Usze was raised by his mother and her husband. Usze graduated with honors from the top war college in the Iruiru region of Yermo, Sanghelios (a distinction he shares with Rtas 'Vadum). Shortly after receiving his first post within the Covenant Navy, he was offered a place on the Prophets' Honor Guard but he declined citing “lack of practical experience”. In truth, he had no desire to be part of a largely ceremonial unit, and at the end of his third combat tour, Usze 'Taham again refused the post, even though his superiors warned him such behavior could be misinterpreted as apostasy. Since that time Usze has evaded countless punitive actions, at least two assassination attempts, and served with distinction for two additional tours, before the Great Schism. Following the dissolution of the Covenant, he was approached by the Ascetics to become one of their liaisons within the Navy. Usze wears an Assault Harness, with a dark purplish color similar to standard Special Operations Sangheili in Halo 3, but, rather than being dark purple, it is more similar in shade to the armor of Covenant vehicles or ships. Trivia *It should be noted that his name lacks the known "ee" suffix associated with Elites in the Covenant armed service and Navy. This is because he has split from the Covenant, and the "ee" suffix denotes an Elite in the Covenant military. *Usze 'Taham is a playable character in Halo 3 as the fourth player character over either Xbox Live or System Link. *Due to his name being a Sangheili name players have dubbed Usze as "Uzi". *Usze is not seen in cut scenes, as well as N'tho, his Elite counterpart. *Usze's armor is a color not available to players, this is known as the color Claret, or a combination of violet and crimson; his armor color also looks remarkably similar to that of the paint job on a Spectre. *It appears that he outranks N'tho 'Sraom because of his armor color, even though they are both Spec Ops. *In Halo 3 Co-op mode, when he activates his flashlight, the light is simply there with no point of origin, no visible flashlight is on his shoulder. This also applies to the third Halo 3 player character, N’tho ‘Sraom, as well. *Both Usze and N'tho have equip their leg holstered weapons on backwards. This is most readily apparent with the Needler, with the needle holding side is opposite the direction that other models put it in. Gallery Image: Three Elites.jpg|'Taham and his Elite comrades on the offensive. Image:Usze ‘Taham and N’tho ‘Sraom.jpg|'Taham (right), along with 'Sraom (left). Image:Coopelites.jpg|'Taham and 'Sraom preparing to disembark a Pelican. References Category: The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters) Taham, Usze